team 11
by hellgirl-fan1
Summary: just a story me and a friend made
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haru Uchiha's point of view

One day within the land of fire in the village hidden in the leaves, I, Haru Uchiha, am a leaf genin in a squad with Miroku Hyuga, Sensen Uzumaki and our sensei, Suichi Haragashi. Sensen is the sister of Naruto Uzumaki, Miroku is a brother to a girl named Hinata Hyuga and the son of the main branch and I'm the brother of Sasuke Uchiha and the assassin and member of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha. I have a demon inside of me that is a little weaker than the nine-tailed-fox. My demon is the eight-tailed-wolf.

It's the chunin exams and the battle session and I'm facing a good friend, Hinata Hyuga, this is the second battle between a male ninja and a female ninja, it's a tragic moment.

"The battle is between Haru Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, summoning is not aloud" said Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei. "And… Begin."

Sharingan! I said in my thoughts. "Let's see your full power!"

Byakugan! Thought Hinata. She launched the first attack. But I dodged in the opposite direction. "Missed? But… how?" she asked her self out loud "I was dead in front of his hand to block his chakra point."

"Did you forget Hinata? I have the mature Sharingan, so I can see future attacks." I said. This is something I learned from you, your brother Miroku, and Neji, Nintiajutsu!

Oh, that's right he's an Uchiha. Hinata thought.

I struck her legs head on blocking those chakra points. What's this feeling I have in my heart? I asked my self. Then I realized it penetrated my spirit when I struck her hands, oh no, not now! I thought in panic. I just couldn't move. I was immobilized by my love for Hinata. She may have very short hair but she is very beautiful. Then I got hit right in my leg by her Nin-taijutsu. I made a few hand seals, "Rat, tiger, dog, monkey, horse! Fire style: fire jab jutsu." I said. I hit Hinata right under the chin. That was the only jutsu I used in the battle. After all that I won the fight, luckily I only hurt her and knocked her out and didn't kill her. Afterwards I came to see her in the infirmary and asked "hey Hinata, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she answered "I never realized you were that strong, you're strong enough to be a Chunin or jonin."

"I get that a lot," I said blushing. "So I'll turn on this screen so you can watch Mirokus' fight, okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"And I'll be right here with you _if_ it's okay with the nurse, alright? I'll go ask her." I walked to the nurses' desk and asked "is it okay if I stay here with Hinata?"

"Sure, why not." said nurse Yuna. That's the name on her name tag. "You remember where her room is right?" she asked.

"Yeah, right down the hall, third room to the right." I answered. Next thing I know I'm back in Hinatas' room but I find her asleep. I can see her steady breathing. I tenderly stroked her forehead, being very careful not to wake her.

I walked out of the room to go to the flower shop to get Hinata some flowers. It cost me 30 dollars just to get six so that's five dollars each. On a card I put

"Hinata I got these for you. Hope you like them.

Sincerely,

Your secret admirer." when I came back in her room she was still asleep. Whew. I thought. I placed them on her side table. Two minuets later she woke up and I said. "Oh, Hinata you're awake, someone came in and gave you some flowers while I was out."

"Oh, I didn't notice them." she whispered. "So where did you go?"

"Err… I went to… talk to Sakura. You know she is a very good friend to me and my brother Sasuke, even though Sasuke calls her annoying." I stammered. Trying to make an excuse so I wouldn't get caught liking her.

"I see, so is the battle's going well?" Hinata asked.

"Well… let's see... hey your brothers up next!" I said. So in the battle, Miroku was fighting Ino Yamanaka a blond girl with a boy-like attitude.

"The next battle is between Miroku Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka, summoning is not aloud" said Kakashi. "And…Begin!"

"Byakugan!" shouted Miroku.

Remember the jutsu I taught to you Miroku.

Dog, Ox, Dragon, Bird, Tiger, Horse… Earth style: Earth Tremor Jutsu. Thought Miroku. A huge temporary crack went through the battle field towards Ino. Ino panicked but thought quickly and jumped to the side of the crack. But what she didn't know was that Miroku can move the crack in different directions but to a limit of twenty-five feet, there's a reason. This jutsu takes nearly three quarters of your chakra, so you can only use the jutsu once per battle. The battle lasted 36 minuets. They put lights on so the battle could continue at night. But that's when Miroku hit Ino right in the stomach. She went down and she didn't get up.

"This battle is over, the winner is Miroku Hyuga!" announced Kakashi. The crowd was screaming his name. "The battles are over for tonight, everyone get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow."

The next morning I went to see Hinata in the infirmary but when I came to her room… she wasn't there. "She checked out this morning." the nurse told me.

After that I went to see Sensens' battle. Uh-oh, I thought. She's faced against Gaara of the Desert, a very hard to wound, Shinobi from the village hidden in the sand. This is going to be bad, her inner ten-tailed-coyote might be unleashed. Wait a minuet… she said, she could _manage_ its powers.

After two hours of waiting in the arena for the seats to be packed, the battles were about to begin first up was Sensen and Gaara. "All right, is everyone ready to get these fights going!?" shouted Kakashi to the crowd. They yelled back an answer. "Then let the battles commence, the first battle today is between Sensen Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert, Ready… set… GO!"

Ram, Snake, Tiger… Shadow Clone Jutsu! Thought Sensen. She made ten clones. Ram, Snake, Tiger, Boar, Dragon… Shadow Clone Shuffling Jutsu! All her clones and herself shuffled places rapidly and even I, _with _the Sharingan, couldn't see her. Although, Gaara, was not amused. "Shadow Clone Barrage!" shouted Sensens' clones and the real Sensen.

"Sand barrier." said Gaara. A huge barrier of sand quickly came up and protected Gaara, like a mother protecting her child. One by one the Shadow Clones bounced off the barrier and vanished. "Sand Shuriken!" the sand toughened into a Cross-Shaped Shuriken and flew right at Sensen but before they hit her… Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake. She did a substitution jutsu. Then she gathered her chakra to her hand and made a ball for the Rasengan and when it was complete, she hit the hardened sand barrier and broke all the way through and hit Gaara in the chest, he was sent flying towards the wall, the sand rushed to protect him from the impact. Gaara was too badly injured to fight back and Sensen won the battle.

"The battle has been won. The winner is Sensen Uzumaki." said Kakashi.

These battles went on for three hours, and then it was all over. Then we finally got a chance to rest. But, the next morning, 3:00 AM, to be exact, My Teammates and I got a really early waking by Suichi sensei.

"What are you doing here Suichi sensei!? It's," I looked at the clock "3:01 in the morning!" I yelled.

"It's almost time to train your chakra level, at 6:30 you'll have to get up."

"What!? You woke me up this early to tell me that? That's three hours and twenty-nine minuets from now! Besides I wake up before that." I said.

"Oh you do, then don't worry I'll come and get you when it's time." said Suichi sensei.

At five o'clock a.m. I woke up and saw Sakura and Sensen arguing, apparently they were arguing about Sakura hitting Naruto on the top of his head. "Oversized forehead!" Sensen called Sakura.

"Sensei's pet!" Sakura said to Sensen

" Ok, you asked for it," Dragon, Horse, Boar, Snake "shadow style: Nightmare Jutsu!"

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" asked Sakura looking at the little black cloud.

"Well this Jutsu is the first Shadow style Jutsu, it causes mental insanity by using your worst nightmares, like for instance Sakura, Sasuke dying." I explained. That's when the cloud of blackness went into Sakura's ear, and a few seconds later, she was crying like a baby, because she was seeing Sasuke dead.

"Stop, please, no, stop killing him Kakashi sensei! No!" she cried.

"What are you doing Sensen? Stop it right now," said Suichi sensei. "You know better than to use that forbidden Jutsu."

"Oh, okay." Sensen said with a grunt. The black cloud disappeared. That's when Naruto walked in. he ran over to Sakura who was zonked out from the nightmare Jutsu, Naruto and I hauled her to the infirmary to recover from the Nightmare Jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's been two days since we have seen Sensen and she's out of the infirmary. So now we are training with Suichi Sensei, while Miroku and I were training our Nin-taijutsu… Sensen was training basic taijutsu. She was hitting a moving target that was being moved by Suichi Sensei's chakra which makes it pretty hard to hit but she pretty much nailed them all, I have to admit she's fast "man, this Nin-taijutsu… is really exhausting." Miroku said.

"Tell me… about it." I huffed.

"How's it going… for you Sensen?" Miroku asked.

"It's… going… fine." She said huffing and puffing.

"You guys look tired maybe we should call it a day." said Suichi sensei

"Okay sensei." We all said.

**The next morning...**

I woke with a startled cry, and instead of Suichi sensei it was Miroku "what are you doing here Miroku?" I asked.

"It's Sensen… she's gone!" he said. 

"I'll use the Byakugan I copied off of you and you use yours." Horse, Tiger, Boar,Rabbit,Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. "Byakugan!" we said together. 

"You go that way and I'll go this way." Said Miroku. I dashed into the woods and ran into an unknown ninja.

"Take this you'll need it to find Sensen." said the mysterious ninja.

"Hey, how do you know about Sensen?" I asked.

"I know every thing about your clan and teammates, Haru Uchiha." He replied.

I stood in confusion and then I said. "Ok thanks," He handed me a scroll and a kunai. When I was about to ask him what kind of scroll it was he was gone. "Well only one way to find out, open it," when I opened it, it said to wrap the scroll around the kunai then stab it into my chest to gain the power of the mystery ninjas' clan. "Okay," I said. I quickly wrapped the kunai in the scroll and jabbed it into my chest. And when I did I saw the ninja run back towards me and before I passed out he told me to make one wish and he told me his name

"My name is Dragus Demonscale…" then everything went black in my mind I made the wish to gain the power of the Demonscale clan my wish was granted

Haru's training


End file.
